bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite Comics
Sprite comics are the most common form of comics on BZPower. History The Beginning (2001-2003) The Sprite comic has been around since or near the start of BZPower. As history can tell us at the moment, it's unknown what the first sprite comic is. However, The Rise and Fall of the Toa by The Chili God is the longest lasting comic series. Soon, various comic series followed soon after, some of these series include Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages, Mike's Comics and Matreid's Comics. Rise of the Veterans (2004) 2004 marked the beginning of many comic veterans and their comic series which have later proven to be highly influential and gaining legendary status. These include Dark709's Comics, Livin' the Sprite Life, MK Comics, Tahuri's Comics (first version), Lavaside rahi's Comics and more. The Rise of Sprite Comics (2005-2006) As the aforementioned comics were rising, other people like Angry Nidhiki, Bionicle Dragon, Dokuma and Turaga Dlakii Started to make their own comics. Not only that, but various unknowns also started to make their own comics that were either successful for a while or bombed completely. Comics from this time period includes The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles, The Unknown Turaga Saga, Project Klinkerpoop, Heroes, Bionicle Star Wars and The Newsroom Among others. It was also during this time that Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages was (more or less) abandoned. The New Generation (2007-present) In 2007, many more comics and comic makers started to make their own comics including VakamaTK, Philipnova798 (a former comedy maker), Rangan Mercenus, Tapika of Shadows, Blade Titan974 (originally the author of an Epic), Nuparurocks, Gavla, Venom, Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen, Skorpyo, Khols, Kahinuva, Toa Dovydas and various others made plenty of comics to co-exist with the already legendary series. Comics released include The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker, Nuparurocks' Comics, I MADE THIS, Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, The Mercenus Chronicles, VakamaTK's Comics, ~V~, Gavla's Comics 2.0, The Comics of the Morons, Funkin' Donuts, Blade Titan974's Comics, Summer Break, Dovydas's Comics and Live, Learn and Lawsuits. Closeups The term closeup refers to a computer-drawn vector image that is meant to replace a sprite in closeup scenes (where the sprite is zoomed in). They can be drawn in Microsoft PowerPoint, Adobe Flash, Adobe Fireworks (all of which support vector graphics) and even GIMP. They are however so far, only used in a few series seeing as making closeups requires basic drawing capabilities, learning can take up a lot of time and other factors. History Contrary to popular belief, closeups were not introduced by The Mercenus Chronicles. The first known instance of closeups being used in comic-related media were by The Chilli God, used in The Rise and Fall of the Toa flash movies as well as the flash movies for Mask of Humour. However they have never been used for actual comics. Throughout the years, there have also been some basic Flash drawings used for movies but they don't really qualify for closeups. BZPower Staff Member bonesiii has often made closeups and called them "coolified" images, however they have been used for a lot of things but never comics. There have also been (and still exist today) MSPaint drawings meant to serve as "closeups". In 2008, Rangan Mercenus made closeups for The Mercenus Chronicles Season Zwei, the redone chapters. This drove him to a lot of comic fame and recognition. The closeups steadily evolved from more basic ones to very professional and artistic ones. Dokuma, and later Nuparurocks, have also helped promote the use of closeups in "Group"-based multi-author series, first with Generic Quest and later spreading to Project Klinkerpoop, Copyright Expired, and others. K has also on one occasion used (albeit more choppy) closeups for BZ-Guards and later in Silencium. Later on, Dark709 started using basic closeups for Dark709's Comics: The Movie III: Rise of Hapori Dume. Other uses include by Destr for The Legend of Destr and Philipnova798 for Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. Other members such as Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen have also claimed to be capable of making closeups, albeit more simple ones. Gavla and Luminox have recently started making closeups, as well as Toaster1. Tutorials Surprisingly, there have been not much tutorials at all (probably to prevent a craze or sudden trend outburst). The only available one is Microsoft PowerPoint by bonesiii. Genres of Sprite Comics Multi-Author Comics (rotational) A common form of Sprite comics that has been used since the original reopening of Project Klinkerpoop has been the Multi-author Comic Series. This form of series has more then one comic (the minimum is 2. Otherwise it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense now, would it?) and are normally made with RZMIK sprites. These series normally are planed in advance, although there tends to be some plot twisting of certain comic series or they don't have nothing more then just a basic outline and barely any plot whatsoever. Toaster's Island, Project Unlikely, Generic Quest, Super Splendid Mart, and Bionicle: Retold are some other fine examples of Multi Author series. As of late, this genre has become more common, with the creation of comics such as This is Madness, The Homework Log, The Fourth Wall and The Adventure Squad. Multi-Author Comics (non-rotational) These multi-author comics have no set rotation, but are instead random. One person could make three comics, the other just one and such. These are generally not plot-oriented, but occasionally one with a plot will appear, such as Mission: Implausible. One example of a non-rotational multi-author comic is LTSL. Plot-oriented comics Plot-oriented comics are comics which follow almost entirely one plotline. These are not often created, as it can inhibit guest star enrollment, as they must stop the plot line to just show some random guy. It is also thought easier to make random comics that can be made on the spur of the moment, than a series. Studio Comics These sorts of comics are a bit less creative in terms of the plot. Usually, the main character works at a "comic studio," hires characters, and "makes" comics. Fans usually don't question the strangeness of this, but it practically grounds all the bits of the fourth wall to dust and sucks them up into a vacuum cleaner. This is why VakamaTK has plans to change his comics to be more plot-based when he gets to season two of his comics. This genre is most often created by noobs. User Choice-Oriented Comic Series For the full article, see here. The User Choice-Oriented Comic Series is a recent genre based on classic text-based adventure games of the '80s where commands are given to progress throughout an environment. A set of characters are given, and the readers must PM their commands to the author. Generally, they are only up to three images with plot-advancing text in between. This type of series can be very random and volatile in nature. It was pioneered by MK Comics: Delta but only as a vote-oriented series, the true free command series was pioneered by Quest. Trivia *The sprite comic as a genre is relatively new on the internet as a whole. The first sprite comic didn't appear until sometime late 1997. See also *Sprites *Comics *Studio Comics Category:Comics Category:Comic Meta Category:Genres